


Magic Wand

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Sex Toys, shitty wizard fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Rose jacks off to shitty wizard smut





	Magic Wand

'..."but mistress," Lesbianca panted "T-this library is forbidden-I-this is a-already punishable-I will most surely be expelled." Sappho slid her hand down Lesbianca's skirt, her hand eventually reaching it's chosen destination.

"Just let it happen~." Sappho cooed, slipping her fingers inside of Lesbianca, her vagina warm and already moist...'   
Rose did not expect the smutty outcome, though she wasn't going to let said outcome go unappreciated. She climbed off her bed and headed to her mothers bedroom, not taking care in softening her footsteps, knowing that her mother was assuredly drunk in her laboratory. Rose knew exactly where it was. She pulled a shiny, black box from beneath her mothers bed and opened the flaps. It was her mothers sex toy box, Rose first discovering when trying to find things to one-up her mother. Scanning the box gave Rose a view of it's content. There were toys of many shapes and sizes, obviously most of them were phallus shaped, coloured hot pink or black, with the exception of a single, bright orange toy with a strange shape, resembling a penis, though not one of a human. She reached in and grabbed one she used often, closing and shoving the box back under the bed and sauntering to the bathroom. She turned on the hot tap and let it run until steam rose from the sink, and then pushing the toy under the running water, waiting until she deemed it clean. She walked back to her bedroom and jumped on her bed, her laptop gently bouncing as she slip off her panties and began to read.

'...Lesbianca clamped her hand over her mouth, seeing the faint glow of a guard orb in the distance, though Sappho didn't slow down in attacking Lesbianca's senses, one hand cupping her breast ad the other clumsily writhing her fingers inside her.  
"Go ahead, moan and get caught. I'm the vice principals daughter so I wont get expelled." Sappho sucked and bit at her neck, Lesbianca whimpering quietly as she tried not to be too loud...'   
Rose had a particular fondness for the sex toy in her hand, calling it her 'wand'. It was black with hot pink swirls twisting up until it hit the pink tip, which was shaped like a heart. At the bottom was a large bulge that if squeezed released a cum-like lubricant, and a switch which if pressed made her 'wand' twist and vibrate. Rose placed her 'wand' against her vaginal lips and slid it inside her, grinding it against the walls and teasing herself, not allowing herself to feel that pleasure just yet.

'...her fingers wriggling inside her. Lesbianca shuddered as she came, almost electric bolts of pleasure jetted around her nerves, resonating at the soles of her feet.  
"Did you like that, whore?" Sappho muttered aggressively.

"Yes mih-mistress." 

"Does my slave want more?"

"No mistress, if we're caught I could get expelled." Sappho got on her knees and rubbed her wand against her thighs.

"Hmm?"

"...Yes mistress, I want more."

"Good." Sappho drew her face close to Lesbianca's vagina, saying "You should feel lucky, the most beautiful and intelligent girl in school getting on her knees in front of someone like you." She began licking the entrance to her vagina and sucking at her clitoris, Lesbianca helpless beneath her touch...'   
Rose let herself push her 'wand' deeper, still grinding it against her vaginal walls. As clicked onto the next fic installation, she began involuntarily shoving it deeper inside herself, her eyes scanning the text and her pussy twitching as her 'wand' was drove further inside her.  
'..."Oh slave~!" Sappho sang "I have learnt another set of magic!"

"Really, can you show me? From what selection?!" Lesbianca inquired, always eager to learn. As she asked, Sappho pointed her wand at her skirt and a tumefaction began to grow beneath the folds of her skirt. Before she could question it, Sappho flickered her wand at Lesbianca's head and her eyes went white, under the effect of mind magic.  
"You are now in an intense, unbearable oestrus in which you constantly need to cum and to have cum on and in you. The more you cum, the more you need to cum, and you are a stupid, bimbo slut. Your skin, vagina and nipples are now 200% more sensitive and you can cum from fellatio. When I click my fingers you shall return and leave this state" With a final flicker of her wand and after the click of her fingers, she expanded Lesbianca's lips, breasts and hips, her clothing taring. She took her camera and set it on record, making sure to capture every second.

"Please mistress! Please give me your cum!" She begged, Sappho gladly lifting her skirt with her free hand. "Mmm~ Sho big." She slid her lips and tongue down the side before Sappho shoved it all down her throat, Lesbianca moaning with glee...'  
Rose flipped the switch on the bottom of her 'wand' and it began writhing and vibrating inside of her, Rose releasing a gasp as it hit the entrance to her womb, the heart tip pushing against the moist entrance.  
'...cumming down her throat. The cum became too much for her to handle and Sappho had to pull out into her mouth and squirted her cum onto her hair, face and body.  
"Please, cum in my pussy. Shove your giant dick inside my slutty pussy!" Sappho rubbed her dick against Lesbianca's dripping pussy, getting it hot and wet before pushing it into her ass. "AH~ Thank you! Thank you for filling me with your dick!" Lesbianca moaned, Sappho zooming in on the display...'   
Rose began rapidly palpitating her 'wand' inside of her, feeling that her own orgasm was near.  
'..."So full." Lesbianca gasped, cum dripping out of her ass, her milk still squirting from her breasts from her orgasm. Sappho clicked her fingers and Lesbianca became normal once again, her eyes regaining its brown hue, and her body attaining normal proportions...'  
Rose wailed as she came, her legs tensing as her 'wand' writhed inside of her.


End file.
